Memories of Royalty
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: After the events of ragnarok, a cretain newly cowned queen goes to visit a friend. But what happens when a small mistake could make her lose everything she knew?


**"With permission from TheDisneyFan365, I was able to write this story about one of my favorite OCs of his...Candi DiCaramello Owens Orangeboar."**

 **Barry runs up to the screen and whistles. "Wow, that's a long name. You have a caramel, an owl, and an orange pig in the name."**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Well, I want to be in every story. Ojam doesn't write anymore so I figured why not appear in yours."**

 **"You do realize my work is mediocre compared to everyone else, right?"**

 **Barry pats me on the back and gives me a 'there there' expression. "There, there. It's nothing to be ashamed about. You just have to learn from some masters. Maybe this Disney guy could help you."**

 **"He actually kinda did. He came up with the idea."**

 **"Oh... You might want to get your money back, then."**

 **I roll my eyes and press a button on my watch and Barry gets electrocuted. "BZZZZZZTTTT! PETERPIPERPICKEDAPECKOFPICKLEDPEPPERS!", the boy in blue said before dropping on the ground. "What just happened?"**

 **"Nothing. But you better get back to the Pokemon Go story before I zap you again." My hand hovered over the button.**

 **Barry sees the button and runs away. "Hehehe...Thought so."**

 **"Anyvay, I hope you enjoy this story. Also, if anyone is following or reading this, I'm also recruiting some villain OCs. Any category or franchise is welcome, as long as it's an OC. I can't accept characters already from the franchise."**

* * *

Candi DiCaramello Owens Orangeboar, the new queen of the Confederacy, was walking around the Frootopia portion of I'm Reader-anon universe Sugar Rush. After the events of Ragnarok, a great deal of losses had been suffered. She wanted to say thanks to Alden for all he's done to aid her and her team's efforts to save the multi-verse.

"Thank you, Alden. Without you and Midnight Skadi, I don't know if we could have done anything to defeat the Nightmare King.", Candi said.

Alden, who was at his lakeside home with his brother, tipped his hat. "You're welcome, you're majesty. But I didn't really do much, just a fodder. But I did get Skadi as a gift." He reaches into his hat and pulls out the ancient sword briefly before putting it back inside.

"Be careful with that now, Alden. You're lucky TheDisneyFan365 even let you keep it.", Candi warned the young magician.

Alden nodded. "Of course, ma'am. I apologize."

Candi waved her hand dismissively. "No need to be so formal. Anyway, I got to go. Thanks again for everything."

Alden smiled and reached into his hat once more. "Wait you're ma-... I mean-... Candi." He pulled out a box of chocolates. "Here, take this. I made them myself."

Candi gently took the box and peeked inside. In the box was a wonderful assortment of chocolate dipped fruits, caramels, and almonds. "Wow! Thank you!"

Alden bowed before placing his hat back on his head. "My pleasure. Please take care now."

Candi smiled back before making her way back to Sugar Town.

Once she entered the town, she came across a rather tall girl talking to what appeared to be Adorabeezle. "Hmm, must be this universe's version of Beezle. But I wonder who she was talking to?", Candi thought. She noticed them talking and decided to listen in.

"So, have you gotten the capacitor and regulator in place yet, Anjellina?", Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah, I do.", Anjellina sighed. "But the conductive ore I installed isn't working. I guess it wasn't pure enough to deliver that much power to the unit."

Adorabeezle placed her hand on her chin in a contemplative manner. "I see. Is there any way I could help with that?"

"Not unless you have six pounds of pure electrum ore. The ones near Frootopia and Almond Alps are way too small for the experiment.", Anjellina explained.

"I think I have some in my lab. But it's only 2.5 pounds, not nearly enough." Anjellina frowned, as did the young racer. At that moment, the ice racer smiled. "But I think I know where to get some."

"Really? Where?"

"The Star Wars: Clone Wars game. Someone told me that Mace Windu's Lightsaber is made with the stuff."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Beezy. The Jedis are nice and all, but I don't think they would simply hand one of their weapons over that easily. They might end up cuttiing you in half.", The older racer reasoned.

Adorabeezle didn't seem bothered by it. "That's alright. When I was at Tapper's, one of the Clone Troopers told me that the Jedis break their lightsabers all the time, and that they have extras. I can probably ask Mace for the broken ones and he'll hand it over no prob!", The little ice girl said, confident that she can get what she needed without issue.

Anjellina was still a bit unsure but couldn't really argue with her friend at this point. If she said she could do it, then who was she to argue with her intellectual equal in this side of their game.

"Alright, if you say you can get it, then meet me back at my lab."

Adorabeezle gave her a thumbs up before heading off to the Star Wars game.

Anjellina, meanwhile, went to rush to her kart, which was parked by Taffyta's burger place. As she rounded the corner, she slammed right into Candi, who was still listening from before.

"OW!" Both girls were knocked back and stumbled to the ground. Feeling slightly _Dazed and Confused_ , they both tried to regain their bearings. Anjellina was the first to get up.

"Oh my god! I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?!", she asked the girl on the floor.

Candi rubbed her head. She didn't really feel anything wrong. "Uh...y-yeah, I think so." Anjellina held her hand out to help the girl, which Candi gladly took. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Sorry for crashing into you miss...", Anjellina began saying before she realized the she didn't even know the girl's name. "I apologize. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, silly me. My name is Candi. Candi Owens Orangeboar."

Upon hearing the name, which sounded very familiar, Anjellina immediately remembered who this girl was. "Candi Owens Orangeboar? **The** Queen Candi Owens Orangeboar?", she gasped.

"Uh...Yes?", Candi wasn't exactly sure how to react at the girl's reaction.

"I can't believe it! Alden's told us so much about you." The slightly older racer lowered her head and bowed. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, your majesty. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Candi groaned, "Not this again." She turned to the girl and said in a kind tone, "Please, I'm not that strict kind of queen. I'm just like every other racer. Please get up. I don't like being treated like a regal snob."

Anjellina looked up and saw the sincerity in Candi's eyes. "Are you sure?" Candi nodded. "Okay, sorry for that. It's just that... I've never met any kind of royalty before."

"Really? What about your Vanellope? Isn't _she_ royalty?", Candi asked.

"Yeah...not so much. She isn't really the princess-y type, if you know what I'm getting at." The two giggled at that.

"I know what you mean.", Candi replied.

"Right. Well, sorry again for bumping into you like that. Why don't you come back to my place for some snacks."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to be a bother.", the queen replied.

"Please, I insist. It's the least I can do.", Anjellina insisted.

Seeing that a total stranger would offer her something for such a small thing, Candi thought it would be just plain rude to turn down her offer. "Okay, sure!"

"Great! My kart is right there. I'll give you a lift." The two girls climb into the SUV-like kart and drive off back to Frootopia

"By the way, what's your name?", Candi asked, completely forgetting to ask earlier.

"Anjellina. Anjellina Chewvitts.", she replied.

* * *

 **In Anjellina's Lab in Frootopia...**

The two were sitting in a section of the lab that functioned as a lounge of sorts. The girls were chatting and eating fruit tarts and sorbetes made by Anjellina and her robots.

"This is delicious! I've never seen such a variety of fruit desserts! Neither our Sugar Rush nor Richmond have any of these.", Candi exclaimed.

"Thank you. Our fruits come from the local forest and jungles. They're all tropical based.", Anjellina said.

As they ate and chat some more, Candi eventually got to the point where the two had 'met' each other.

"So, can I ask what you and Adorabeezle were talking about a while ago?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Candi nodded. "Okay. I guess I can tell you since...you know..." Candi nodded once more, hoping to know why Anjellina was in such a hurry earlier.

"Well, Adorabeezle and I were trying out a project that was supposed to help us if an intruder tries to hack the game again."

"Really? And how would you do that?", Candi asked, genuinely interested at the idea. Her team has had to face many adversaries with the same motive. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We have two ideas for that. One would be to delete the threat."

Candi gasped. "Isn't that too extreme?"

"I agree. That's why we have the second option, which is trap them and turn their malicious codes good.", Anjellina explained. "I could show you the machine, if you want."

Candi nodded and put down the mango tart she was eating and dusted herself of any crumbs. Anjellina did the same and the two headed toward a couple of large metal doors.

The door was guarded by a large, menacing-looking, armored robot. Candi felt a bit overwhelmed by its sheer size. Luckily, she was protected by Anjellina, who showed her ID card to the robot and let them pass.

Once inside, Candi was amazed by the technology that covered every square inch of the area. Multiple robots of different sizes were working alongside humans and candies alike. Many were either building, deconstructing, or designing machines, for what Candi assumed to be, for future use for this game and possibly other games as well.

Eventually, they reached a bright red and orange machine that bore a vague resemblance to an MRI machine.

"Is this the device?", Candi asked.

"Yup! I call it the Rejuvination Coder.", Anjelliina proclaimed.

"Wow! And how does it work?", candi continued to ask.

"It's a bit confusing to explain. But the basic idea is that the intuder, villain, or any other character lays on the platform and are taken into the machine. The coder sprays them with some knockout gas and scans their code, which is then shown here. " She points to an Ipad attached to the side of the Coder. "Here, we can actually see their code and target which ones to open, keep, or delete. If the character is truly evil, then the machine proceeds with the rejuvination process. It copies their memories, eliminates anything evil, including memories and intentions, and they wake up completely free of evil." , Anjellina finished explaining. "If this works, then it would help us take it a step _Closer_."

Candi, while amazed at first, was nice again confused. "A step _closer_ to what?"

"A machine that can get rid of evil not just in people, but other forms of life. Human, fictional, plants, animals,...you name it."

"That's incredible! It would sure make things easier for the multiverse. Right?", Candi said.

"Right! If only I could get this machine to work. Sadly, I still need to get some electrum ore for it to work on a full size person. Without it, I can only use it on mice.", Anjellina sighed as she showed Candi the small compartment used to house the conductive ore.

"Can I see it in action?", Candi innocently asked.

Anjellina pondered. "Um...okay. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Anjellina went over to a testing table and put on some thick gloves before going over to some cages full of candy mice. Most of the mice seemed harmless enough, except for a particular mouse. Opening the cage with care, she pulled out a small, yet rabid, candy mouse. "Gotcha Hugh! You're in for a surprise. Your gonna turn good!"

The teenage girl carried Hugh into another cage placed on the platform of the Coder. "You'd better stand back, Candi. It's gonna get very bright all up in here."

Candi did as she was told and stood behind the scientist of a racer. Anjellina pressed a button on the Ipad monitor and watched as the machine took Hugh in. A few puffs of knockout gas knocked Hugh out. The machine then fired a laser light to scan his code, as shown on the Ipad screen. Anjellina selected which ones to keep and which to get rid of. Once that was complete, she set the machine to 'Recovery' mode. Another bright flash followed. The two covered their eyes as Hugh's code began changing. The screen showed 89% of it was finished. As it reached 99%, however, the machine began making strange sounds.

"ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!"

The machine began to spark and whir.

"What's happening?", Candi said as she hid behind the older girl.

"I-I don't know. It's never done this before." Anjellina kept pressing buttons and icons on the screen in hopes of shutting the machine off. Sadly, and to no avail, the machine began to make louder sounds and the platform began shifting back and forth with Hugh still inside. Smoke began to come out of the exhaust ports and the laser inside turned itself on and off repeatedly.

"I-I can't stop it! Run for cover!", Anjellina yelled. Everyone in the room, including Candi, the robots, and the others, ran in panic as they tried to get behind anything to shield them from a possible explosion.

Candi hid behind a nearby table while Anjellina hid behind a discarded piece of blast shielding. As she did, the machine exploded. The explosion created a huge shockwave which knocked everything over. The force was so strong that multiple pieces and shrapnel were launched in all directions. Some pierced the walls, tables, and even some mannequins used for firearms tests.

Anjellina was lucky that the blast shielding was large enough to fully protect her. She slowly stood up and yelled, "Is everyone alright?"

She could hear several moans from the rest of the scientists. She went over to see that the others were unharmed by the blast. "Oh good. What about- ( _gasp_ ) Candi!" She quickly realized that the queen was not by her side. "Candi, where are you?!" When she got no response, she quickly started to worry. "Somebody, help! We're missing someone. She might be under the rubble! Please help me find her."

The others immediately agreed and they started searching through the rubble. After a few minutes, they still couldn't find the girl. That was until a scientist found her under the table she was hiding behind.

"I found her!"

Anjellina rushed over and hugged the scientist briefly. "Thank you Mark!" She looked ver to the girl and saw that she was in less than ideal condition. "Oh no! Quick, someone get me a medpack! She's injured."

Candi had apparently been struck with a rather large piece of shrapnel that had somehow managed to go thrugh the table and strike her head. Upon closer inspection of the piece, it was a portion of the machine which contained the 'Caution' label. Ironic, isn't it.

Soon, Anjellina was able to bandage up the girl's head as a team of medics came into rush her to the infirmary.

"Don't worry, Candi. You're gonna be alright.", Anjellina said as she followed the medics.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first one. I hope everyone understands the story so far. I sure don't.**

 **Also, like the first Part of the...I guess you can call it 'Author's Note'...I am looking for OC villains of your own creations. I cannot accept characters that already exist in a particular franchise, even if the franchise itself isn't well known. If interested, please comment on the 'Villain OCs Wanted' story for Wreck It Ralph villains, or 'Multiple Villain OCs Wanted' for crossover or other categories.**

 **Salamat!**


End file.
